Out of Time
by Renge43
Summary: How could this happen. We were so close. No it can't end like this...not now...- Nanoha Uzumaki is the daughter of the sixth Hokage and loved by her family and friends. What will happen when a forbidden jutsu is unveiled and she has to go back in time with her team to stop the man responsible. Back to before the Fourth Great Shinobi War had begun and chaos rang out.
1. Chapter 1

"How could this happen. We were so close. No it can't end like this...not now..." Nanoha looked at her friends fallen beside her.

She thought back to before everything had happened. Before she was teleported back in time...

Prologue

Nanoha Uzumaki was out in the training fields as usual when a young shinobi, probably a new chunin, had run up to her nervously. "Umm... ?" Hee said trembling with nervousness that was not unfamiliar with newly promoted chunins.

Nanoha smiled, "Yes sir?"

The chunin smiled in relief, "The Hokage wished to speak with you and your team."

Nanoha smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll leave now. Please relay the message to the rest of the team as well as the captain."

The chunin smiled nodding as he left.

She quickly cleaned up what damage she had done to the field (Plenty considering it looked like a meteor shower had landed) and quickly teleported to her father's study. Where a very distressed Naruto had obviously been pacing back and forth across the room. She came in through the window like her sensei did and looked at him. "Dad, calm down."

Naruto stopped and looked at her smiling softly. "I can see why Lady Tsunade was so aggravated with me and Kakashi-sensei when we came through the window now."

She laughed, grateful that her father had not completely lost his trademark smile. "Be nice Dad. So what did you call us for?"

Naruto sighed, "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. When you are formally called is Lord Naruto or Hokage."

She smiled at that, "It's just too weird sometimes. But I understand."

He ruffled her blond hair. Nanoha looked just like her father with her long blond hair and blue eyes. But she was as skilled at jutsu as both her parents and had mastered her mother's trigan palms as well as her father's rasengan easily. "I will tell you as soon as the others arrive."

She nodded and smiled as a black haired with dark pink stripes boy of the Uchiha-Haruno clan and his pink haired black striped twin sister came running in through the door. She almost bursted out laughing when her silver haired sensei came in through the window reading a perverted book that she knew her father wrote in place of it's previous writer and his mentor. He just did his signature two fingered salute and stood next to them. Naruto looked at each of them. "We have found out that a time-teleportation jutsu has been used recently."

Nanoha growled. That jutsu was strictly forbidden and anyone who even attempted to learn its preparations had their chakra sealed. Time was delicate and absolutely should NOT be tampered with and yet someone had attempted to do such. Naruto looked at them. "Nao, Hayate and Nanoha. Your mission is to follow the man to the past and stop him even if that means death. You also must keep who you truely are and where you are from a secret, understood?"

The chunins nodded simultaneously. Nanoha stopped, "But wait what about..."

Naruto held up a hand stopping her, "Kakashi-sensei will be staying here. If he went the mission as well as your identities would be at risk."

She nodded in understanding, "Good," Naruto stated, "Then you will leave as soon as you are say goodbye first."

The team looked at each other, then Nao and Hayate left to be with their parents and Kakashi left as well. Nanoha looked at her father. "Dad..."

She ran to his opened armed embrace and they held each other tightly knowing that, if the team should fail, they may never see each other again. "Daddy..."

He held her soothingly, "Shh...It's going. I believe in all of you. I know you all can do this. Just believe in yourselves."

She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes, "I know Daddy. I'll be home with the others soon."

She smiled and pulled back slightly and gave her dad a thumbs-up, "Dattebayo. Believe it!" She said using her father's trade mark saying.

He smiled and nodded, "Dattebayo."

Half and hour later three chunin were standing in the middle of what looked like a ritual circle as the Hokage chanted the words. Nanoha felt the wind from it starting blow her pony-tails into the air and she smiled one last time at her parents as well as her Uncle Sasuke and her Aunt Sakura. She smiled and as the world turned to black her last thought was, 'What will we have to endure on this mission?'

Little did she know that this one would be the biggest exam of her life...

End Prologue

**Okay so did another OC. This time it's Naruto's kid instead of Sasuke's sister. Same thing goes though. Please review and I hope you will continue to read the first story of the Nanoha Uzumaki Chronicles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for uploading this first. Just found out how to thanks to The-Lady-Smaell. THANK YOU! Well here we go!**

****Chapter One

Nanoha opened her eyes immediately closing them soon after. The sudden light had pierced them painfully and she had to sit up slowly before opening them again slowly. She could distictly hear voices in the hall. Wait...hall? She looked around frantically. She saw her two cousins laying next to her in the hospital beds in just the white gowns. She sighed in relief grateful that their sealed weapons had not been touched. They had laid in the notebooks the three young shinobi had brought with them that was encoded so that only their eyes could see the true contents. She stood up slowly remembering her medical training and looked around. She saw their travelers clothes folded near each of the owner's bed. As she went to change she froze hearing the door creak and a pink haired medical nin walk in. 'Aunt Sakura?' She thought almost smiling at how little her aunt had changed since she was a child.

"Oh you're up." Sakura said and walked to her.

She nodded, "Yeah, umm hello."

Sakura smiled, "Hi and what's your name?"

Nanoha knew not to tell Sakura her last name so she just said, "Nanoha."

Sakura nodded, "And the other two?"

"Nao and Hayate. We are cousins." So far so good.

Sakura nodded, "Okay and what happened to you three?"

That's when the ANBU training she got really paid off, "What do you mean?"

She looked at the blond child, "We found you three lying on the forest floor unconscious."

Nanoha looked at her, "Well I really don't know. We are practicing writers. We travel a lot to get new ideas. Though we are still new and don't have a lot of stories out." She smiled, "But it's really fun!"

Sakura smiled, "Okay well your conditions aren't too bad so tomorrow we can talk to the Hokage and she'll probably assign you a guide to show you around."

Nanoha looked at her, "Around?" Sakura nodded. "Um mam...where are we?"

Sakura just looked at her, "You are in The Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konoha."

Nanoha looked at her, "Konoha?"

Sakura nodded, "Yup."

Nanoha looked at her, "Umm miss..."

"Sakura." The pink nin finished.

"Miss Sakura. May I explore a bit on my own?"

Sakura looked at her, "I'll see if I could get permission."

Nanoha nodded her thanks as the medical nin left. She then changed into her other clothes and sat on the bed using a spare notebook in her bag to actually write until she came back. Despite the fact she was lying about the reason why her and her teammates were in the area, she did love to write on her free time and it wasn't too long before Sakura was back. Nanoha looked up at her as she felt the nin reading over her shoulder. "Nice story line. Maybe I could read it one day." Sakura stated.

Nanoha nodded, "Maybe. So what did she say?"

Sakura looked at her, "Yes but a guide must be assigned."

Nanoha looked at her, "Okay. When will I see this guide?"

A loud crash came from outside the room door. "Now," Sakura sighed.

A spiky blond haired ninja came crashing in, "Sorry I'm late Sakura!"

Nanoha almost laughed at the younger version of her father in his orange jumpsuit crashing into the room. 'So Dad was this bad, eh? Blackmail' She thought to herself.

Sakura sighed, "Shut up Naruto the others are still sleeping." She looked at Nanoha.

"Nanoha this is Naruto he will be your guide for today. And Naruto?" She turned to look at him, "Be good."

He nodded, "Yes mam." And turned to look at the newcomer. "Let's go then!"

Nanoha nodded as Sakura sighed, "Calm down Naruto." She looked at the two blonds standing side by side, "You know you two look somewhat alike."

Nanoha smiled knowing how MUCH they did, "Well that would make a great story line for a new book. 'Twins Reunited' maybe."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah yeah." Naruto hopped on his legs impatiently, "Come oooon."

The girls looked at each other and laughed before Nanoha left following the blond shinobi and her future father out the hospital doors and into the Konoha of the past...

**Heys well that's chapter one. Hope you like. What will happen now that she has met familiar faces in a not so familiar situation and how much has Konoha changed from her father's past and her future? Join us next time for chapter TWO in this exciting installment!**


End file.
